Música pra mim
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Bastou um olhar para que o belo cavaleiro de Peixes se apaixonasse pelo guerreiro de Benetnasch.Side story de O CasamentoYAOI  AFRODITE X MIME


**Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. **

**Estão avisados! Depois não reclamem!**

--M--U --S --I --C --A --

**MÚSICA PRA MIM**

**Side story da Fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**por Chiisana Hana**

"_Música é a dança regular de todos os seus suspiros sobre mim. _

_É a festa dos seus olhos quando você sorri pra mim._

_Eu vou escutá-lo porque você é música pra mim."_

_Eros Ramazzotti - Música È_

Rozan.

Escadarias para a parte inferior do povoado. Os convidados para o matrimônio de Shiryu e Shunrei descem a montanha em direção ao hotel onde ficarão hospedados essa noite. No dia seguinte os recém-casados oferecerão um almoço de agradecimento para todos.

Afrodite e Mime, que se aproximaram durante a festa, descem as escadarias juntos.

– Então, como é ser um guerreiro da elite de Athena? – pergunta o asgardiano.

– Deve ser quase como ser um guerreiro-deus. Proteger a deusa, guardar o Santuário, tudo isso deve se assemelhar a proteger Hilda e o palácio de Valhalla. Se bem que, depois que tivemos autorização para estudar, não passamos de um bando de universitários.

– Parece bom. Certamente Hilda nos permitiria freqüentar a universidade se houvesse alguma em Asgard.

– Uma pena que não tem. Você seria o melhor aluno da faculdade de música.

– É. Eu gostaria de cursar música.

– Quem sabe no futuro?

– Não creio muito nisso, Afrodite.

– Tudo pode acontecer. Eu mesmo nem devia estar aqui nesse momento. Devia estar morto e enterrado, no entanto, estou aqui, vivo, lindo e feliz.

– Bom, não seja por isso, eu também não deveria estar aqui. Se estou é única e exclusivamente por causa das súplicas de Hilda.

– E eu por causa das de Athena.

– Bom, chegamos ao hotel. Ainda vai querer um solo de harpa?

– Claro.

– Não está muito tarde para tocar no quarto do hotel?

– Hum, podemos arriscar até a primeira reclamação. Mas eu duvido que haja alguma. Todos vão achar que a melodia vem dos céus, de algum anjo demasiadamente alegre.

– Então, vamos.

Ambos dirigem-se ao quarto de número 115 onde o asgardiano estava acomodado. Sobre a cama, a mala ainda aberta, deixando seu conteúdo bem organizado à mostra. A roupa que Mime usara para chegar a Rozan está cuidadosamente dobrada ao lado da mala. A caixa que contém sua preciosa harpa está disposta sobre a cômoda. Mime abre-a com extremo cuidado e desliza os dedos sobre o objeto. É quase um ritual. Ele olha a harpa e qualquer um que o visse naquele momento podia jurar que há uma espécie de diálogo velado entre ele e aquele objeto. Retira-a da caixa e senta-se na borda da cama.

– Sente-se, por favor. – disse a Afrodite, indicando uma poltrona. – O que você quer ouvir?

– O que você achar que eu mereço.

Sem dizer mais nada, Mime começa a tocar uma música desconhecida, sob os olhos e ouvidos atentos de seu único expectador. Ao terminar, recebe aplausos e sorrisos incandescentes.

– Bravo! Bravo! – Afrodite exclama, com os olhos marejados. – Nunca ouvi nada tão emocionante.

– Obrigado. Você é um ouvinte excepcional.

– Não, não. Você é que é magnífico. Magnífico. Mas, Mime, eu não conheço essa música.

– Obviamente que não. É uma composição minha. Eu a chamo de "Alma sob a neve".

– Lindo! Acho que isso merece um brinde.

– No frigobar não tem nenhuma bebida alcoólica. Somente suco de morango.

– Serve.

Mime retira duas latas de suco do frigobar e oferece uma a Afrodite.

– Ao músico mais excepcional que eu conheço... e ao mais bonito também.

– Obrigado. – Mime responde, tocando sua lata de suco na de Afrodite. – Sabe, não é muito apropriado brindar com suco enlatado.

– Embora o apropriado seja brindar com champanhe e em taças de cristal, o mais importante é a pessoa com quem se brinda. – Afrodite diz, deixando a lata de suco sobre a cômoda e aproximando-se de Mime. – Quando eu vi você chegar à festa, vi a sua beleza intensa, vi a luz que vem de você, desses olhos misteriosos, desse seu jeito manso de falar, eu me senti iluminar por dentro. Eu tenho a minha beleza, eu tenho a minha luz, mas você, Mime, você me completa.

– Afrodite, eu também me sinto assim. Quando eu olhei para você me senti verdadeiramente vivo. Como se a crosta que me impedia de viver se rompesse e deixasse a minha vida finalmente aflorar. Como se essa vida que aflorou se movesse violentamente dentro de mim. E é intenso, é algo que eu jamais havia sentido e...

Afrodite o interrompe tocando o dedo indicador nos lábios do guerreiro-deus. A outra mão acaricia os cabelos ruivos. Aproxima sua face da do outro e beija-o. As mãos de Mime passeiam por suas costas largas, pressionam sua nuca, acariciam os cabelos que, outrora longos e tingidos de azul-claro, agora exibiam o tom loiro natural e um comprimento muito menor.

Mime abre a camisa branca que veste e em seguida abre a de Afrodite. Acaricia o peito definido e beija os pequenos mamilos rosados, enquanto as mãos descem pelo abdome do sueco. Afrodite afasta Mime um pouco e despe-se por completo. Exibe-se pronto para o amor. Gosta de exibir-se naquelas condições, ainda mais quando o expectador é alguém que ama. E naquele momento realmente sente que ama Mime. A mala que estava sobre a cama é posta no chão. Afrodite insinua-se para Mime e o deita na cama. Despe-o peça por peça e deita-se sobre ele. O toque dos dois corpos despidos faz Mime estremecer.

– Eu quero que você seja meu, Mime.

– É o meu desejo também.

Afrodite beija Mime intensamente. Os corpos continuam tocando-se. Mime sente a pele arder como fogo, como se lava incandescente corresse nas veias. Mais Afrodite o beija, mais arde. Com dificuldade, sussurra:

– Eu... eu nunca fiz isso...

– Só relaxe, amado. - Afrodite diz, deslizando as mãos sobre o peito branco de Mime, enquanto as de Mime passeiam por suas costas, vez ou outra tocando-lhe as nádegas. – Se você virar é mais fácil... Confia em mim?

– Confio plenamente. - ele respondeu, colocando-se de quatro sobre a cama.

Afrodite tenta entrar uma primeira vez. Não consegue. Então, unta o pênis com um pouco da própria saliva e tenta mais uma vez, conseguindo introduzir um pouco. Mime sente uma dor aguda, mas em nenhum momento pensa em desistir. Deseja intensamente ser de Afrodite e nenhuma dor pode fazê-lo pensar de outra forma.

– Relaxe, amado. Respira fundo. Isso... – ele diz, sempre entrando um pouco mais. – Pronto... o pior já passou.

Move-se um pouco dentro de Mime e depois retira o membro.

– Vire-se. Eu quero ver seu rosto enquanto fazemos amor.

Mime obedece. Afrodite puxa o corpo de Mime para perto da borda da cama e ajoelha-se no chão. Apóia as pernas do guerreiro-deus em seus próprios ombros, posiciona-se e penetra-o, agora com mais facilidade, embora a dor de Mime seja praticamente a mesma. Move-se vigorosamente até chegar ao êxtase. Retira-se de dentro do outro, aproxima sua boca do membro ereto do guerreiro-deus e o suga-o com devoção até que Mime sussurra:

– Eu não agüento mais... – e ejacula na boca de Afrodite, que sorri e engole o sêmen do guerreiro-deus.

Extasiados, os dois se abraçam.

– Eu nunca tinha feito isso. Foi a melhor coisa que já senti na vida. Eu me senti inundar pelo calor do seu amor.

Com Mime deitado sobre seu peito, Afrodite acaricia seus cabelos em silêncio.

– Vincent Sebastian Larsson. – sussurrou.

– O que disse?

– Vincent Sebastian Larsson. É o meu nome. O meu homem merece saber.

– É um lindo nome.

– Eu também acho. Sabe, na Suécia, onde eu nasci, a tradição é ter três prenomes. Minha mãe achava que era uma bobagem, mas meu pai não queria abrir mão da tradição. No final, acabei batizado com apenas dois nomes. Só que existem coisas das quais não conseguimos fugir e quando eu comecei a ser treinado para me tornar um cavaleiro de ouro, a beleza do meu rosto começou a ser comparada com a beleza da deusa do amor. Então, meu treinador começou a me chamar de Afrodite, achando que eu ia me ofender ou me revoltar. Mas eu gostei tanto que o adotei como meu terceiro nome, o nome que eu revelo para os comuns. Porque o meu nome verdadeiro, somente os que eu amo merecem saber.

– Sinto-me extremamente honrado por isso, Vincent. Eu adorei essa noite. Foi tudo perfeito. Você é perfeito.

– Eu sei que sou. E você também é. Eu amo você, Mime. Posso dizer isso sem medo de estar sendo leviano ou precipitado.

– Eu também o amo, Vi... mas eu não sei o que vamos fazer...eu vou voltar para Asgard e você para Atenas. Não vou conseguir ficar longe de você. Vou morrer de saudades.

– Eu não sei como vai ser...

– Então nunca mais vamos nos ver? – Mime indaga surpreso, quase com lágrimas nos olhos. Por um momento imaginou como seria voltar àquela terra gelada sem o homem de feições delicadas que havia feito seu sangue correr como lava. Não conseguiria ficar sem ele. Sabia que não conseguiria.

– Asgard é distante, mas eu posso ir lá algumas vezes. E você pode ir à Grécia quando quiser.

– Eu não quero ver você algumas vezes.

– Na verdade, eu também não quero assim. Só me vejo feliz por completo com você do meu lado. Ah, Mime, só tem uma solução para o nosso caso: morarmos juntos em Atenas. Se você quiser morar lá comigo, eu vou ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. Odeio esses clichês, mas é a mais pura verdade.

– Mudar para Atenas?

– É, amado. Eu tenho uma casa linda que eu sei que você vai amar e que vai ser a sua casa também, se você quiser. Eu até iria para Asgard, mas é complicado, tem a faculdade. E em Atenas você poderia ir para a faculdade também.

– Eu adoraria. Mas não sei se posso. Tenho que pedir a permissão de Hilda.

– Então peça!

– Claro! Amanhã será a primeira coisa que farei.

– Sim... Irei com você. Agora durma, amado. – Afrodite sussurra no ouvido de Mime, acariciando os cabelos ruivos.

--C--H--I--I--

Dia seguinte.

Mime e Afrodite acordam ainda abraçados.

– Você fica ainda mais lindo assim ao natural. O sol da manhã realça a sua beleza.

– Você gosta mesmo de mim desse jeito? Todo descabelado, sem gloss?

– Eu gosto. Você fica ainda mais lindo assim...

Mais tarde, pouco antes de descer para o almoço, Mime, acompanhado de Afrodite, vai falar com Hilda.

– Perdão, Hilda. Gostaria de falar com você.

– Claro, Mime. O que deseja?

– Bom, é um assunto delicado. Eu gostaria de sua autorização para ir embora de Asgard. Eu sei que meu dever como guerreiro-deus é estar na minha terra, protegendo-a, mas... mas eu gostaria de deixar Asgard e me mudar para Atenas.

– Pode ir, Mime. – ela diz, olhando para Afrodite. – Eu imagino quais sejam os motivos dessa mudança e espero que você seja muito feliz. Que vocês dois sejam muito felizes, melhor dizendo

– Obrigado, Hilda. Muito obrigado.

– Se a sua felicidade está em Atenas, quem sou eu para ir contra?

– Espero que um dia você, Siegfried e os demais guerreiros-deuses possam nos visitar em Athenas. – Afrodite diz, abraçando Mime.

– Será um prazer.

FIM

--M--U --S --I --C --A --

**Vincent Sebastian Larsson, nome do Afrodite nessa fic e que será usado nas próximas, é criação minha.**

Fontes sobre nomes na Suécia:

Blog Meu Coraçãozinho - meucoracaozinho(ponto)blogger(ponto)com(ponto)br

Síndrome de Estocolmo - www(ponto)sindromedeestocolmo(ponto)com

Svenska Namn - www(ponto)svenskanamn(ponto)se

--M--U --S --I --C --A --

_Uou! Minha primeira fic yaoi!!_

_Que emoção! Esse casal realmente me entusiasmou quando resolvi uni-los em "O Casamento". Então achei que eles mereciam uma ficzinha só deles. O resultado foi esse. Não sei vocês, mas eu gostei. _

_Meus agradecimentos especiais a Fiat Noctum pelas valiosas sugestões._

_Xauzin!_

_Chiisana Hana_


End file.
